Magic Fingers
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Matt is in a pretty bad mood, all thanks to his stupid brother, but Akbar is certain he has a very good way of calming him down. 2pPrussiax2pCanada. T for Matt's language


A/N: Another 2pPruCan story, dedicated to AppleBagel and Otherworldlyartist. The idea just came to me and I couldn't help myself from writing this. I ask you not to kill me, please.

Akbar-2p Prussia, Matt-2p Canada, Alan-2p America, Kurojiro-2pKumajiro

I hope everyone enjoys and please leave a review! They are always loved.

* * *

"Oh god, Akbar!" Matt moaned, burying his face deeper into the pillow as the silver-haired man continued his work from on top of him. "H-harder!"

Akbar only gave a shy little smile before going deeper, harder into Matt's soft flesh. The way he was touching him, the Canadian found himself melting under his touches.

* * *

"MOTHERFUCKING ALAN!" Matt yelled as he stormed in through the front door, slamming it open so hard it left a mark in the wall. Pale skin had flushed bright red and he looked so irritated that it looked as if his head might exploded at any second into tiny little Canadian head chunks. Throwing his keys on the table, which made a tired Kurojiro blink sleepily in surprise, the tall Canadian proceeded to walk around in circles in his living room spewing out swears and shouting how much he hated his brother.

How dare that dumbass pig make fun of him. If the idiot even dared to look at him again, he'd shove his hockey stick right up his-

"You're angry?" came a soft question, causing Matt to jump. Spinning around he saw Akbar, the personification of the ex-nation of Prussia, sitting on the couch with his head tilted to the side as he stared up at the fuming Canadian with curious blue eyes. Matt was positive the other wasn't there a minute ago and wondered how the hell the silverette popped up like that.

Matt simply nodded, knowing that if he opened his mouth, he'd end up screaming at Akbar, and that was something he didn't want to do. Matt gripped his blonde hair tightly and tilted his head back, breathing hard through clenched teeth.

"What do you want Akbar?" he finally got out, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Pancakes," Akbar said quietly. Matt wasn't surprised. It seemed that was the only reason the silverette visited. "But...maybe not now?" Akbar finished, noticing that Matt was in an extremely bad mood and would probably not make him any pancakes. The blond continued to walk around in circles, steam practically spewing from his ears.

"You need to calm down," Akbar said quietly as he watched the other storm about. The Canadian shot him a glare.

"You want me to fucking calm down? I'm not going to calm down until that fucking Alan is ripped into so many pieces, they'd all fit into fucking ziplock bags!" Matt growled, thinking about the stupid brunette and his not as cool sunglass, and stupid bat, and giant mouth. Akbar cringed at his tone slightly, but it was quickly replaced by a look that could be described as determination.

Getting up from the couch, the silverette walked up to Matt and grabbed his sleeve gently. The blond gave him an irritated look, but he simply ignored it, walking off with Matt in too. Despite his frail appearance, Akbar was quite strong, and the only possible way to get free would involve losing his sleeve entirely. Grumbling, Matt had no choice but to follow Akbar up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"What the fuck are we doing here?" Matt yelled as Akbar released him and closed the bedroom door behind him. The blond went to face the other, but was met with delicate hands on his chest that lightly pushed him backwards. Normally, a push wouldn't do much too him, but the old dufflebag filled with hockey equipment made sure he didn't stay upright. He swore loudly as he fell back onto the bed.

"God damn it, Akbar! What are you-!" Matt found himself cut off as the silverette proceeded to sit on top of him. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up. This was not how he was expecting things to go today.

"Please remove your shirt," Akbar politely ordered, his expression neutral. The smaller of the two moved himself so that Matt could move himself. He hesitated, unsure of what exactly he planned on doing, but eventually did as he was told, removing his red jacket and black t-shirt and tossing it on the floor next to the bed. Akbar gave a nod of approval

"Now please lie on you stomach."

"What are you planning on doing?" he growled suspiciously, rolling over on his abdomen as Akbar watched his movements. He jumped when he felt the silverette's cold hands on his bare back.

"Its a way to relieve stress and anger," he explained softly, climbing on top of the confused blond, Akbar's intertwining their legs and placing his hands on the small of his bad. He shivered. He'd never admit it, but he was slightly ticklish.

"I'm not stressed or angry, dammit!" Matt grumbled, glaring up the other. The one on top only gave a small smile and a tilt of his head, causing silver locks to brush against his skin.

"You aren't?" Akbar questioned, pretty certain the blond was both. Again the blond protested that he wasn't. "If you want me to believe you, you might want to stop yelling," he suggested, to which Matt could only blush.

"Well, I think you are. But don't worry, I'll take care of it," he whispered into the other's ear. Matt froze at the soft but strong voice. Now he truly wondered what the other had in store for him. "Just close your eyes, and I'll make you feel all good."

* * *

"Oh god, Akbar!" Matt moaned, burying his face deeper into the pillow as the silver-haired man continued his work from on top of him. "H-harder!"

Akbar only gave a shy little smile before going deeper, harder into Matt's soft flesh. The way he was touching him, the Canadian found himself melting under his touches, the lubricated hands on his skin. He had no idea the prussian was so skilled. He closed his eyes tight as he pounded him harder. Akbar was certain Alan was the furthest thing from his mind right now.

Akbar dug his fingers deeper between Matt's shoulder blades, rubbing hard circles in the flesh, the oil on his fingers emitting a calming aroma that certainly did the trick. Digging his elbow into the base of Matt's back, the blond moaned loud as he felt his body loosen and unwind. The harder he went, the better it seemed to feel, and he felt his eyelids flutter shut. Akbar was indeed quite skilled with massages.

Akbar was about to go back to work on the man's shoulders when a soft sound came to his ears. Looking down for the source of the sound, he noticed it coming from Matt, the soft sound of light snoring. He had fallen asleep.

Akbar gave a small chuckle, removing the blond's sunglasses and placing them on the nightstand. He was pretty sure he had succeeded in calming him down. Removing himself from the other's back, Akbar flopped down on the bed beside him, hair spilling off the side of the bed. He took hold of the Canadian's arm in his own and laid his head down next to Matt's, so that their noses were inches from touching. The silverette hid his blue eyes behind silver lashes as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep as well.

He had come for pancakes, but it could wait for a while. And so he snuggled a little closer and fell asleep alongside the other.

* * *

A/N: I had such a smile on when writing this. I'm not good at describing massages, since I've never gotten a proper one, just a should rub, but I hope I did okay.

Sorry, I love the pairing, but I don't think I could ever do a lemon with the two, if you were thinking that's what this was going to be. They are just too cute. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and please a review if you can. Show your support for this pairing! Thank you and until next time.


End file.
